Problem: A jar contains $6$ red balls, $3$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
There are $6 + 3 + 7 = 16$ balls in the jar. There are $7$ blue balls. That means $16 - 7 = 9$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{9}{16}$.